The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Computer systems (“host systems” or “host computer systems”) utilize non-volatile storage to store data. The data can then be retrieved, fetched, analyzed, processed, and restored by one or more computer system in the future. The main advantage to store data in non-volatile storages is for persistently storing data, which allows access to the data after power cycling of the host computer system and allows other computer systems to access the same data.
Today, due to ongoing demand for high speed data storage, digital storage units in both consumer and enterprise levels incorporate one or more internal circuitries to assist in storing and retrieving data from the associated host computer system in the non-volatile memories disposed in the storage unit. The internal circuitries enable the non-volatile storage unit to process large amount of host system data more efficiently.
In order for a non-volatile storage unit to provide high speed operations to host data, a conventional non-volatile storage unit incorporates a series of non-volatile storage element controller capable of communicating the required commands, address, and data to the corresponding non-volatile storage element in parallel. In the configuration, the series of non-volatile storage controllers enable higher bandwidth host system data throughput compared to single Non-volatile storage controller units.
However, this architecture requires multiple cycles of performing the same operation over and over to properly initialize, set features, and issue commands to each controller in the series of non-volatile storage element controller. The replication and repetitive sequential process requires more power consumption, longer latency, and higher thermal dissipation, and in turn, overall higher cost to consumers.
Thus, there remains a need for a system and method that improves the power consumption and speed for processing large amount of host system data in a non-volatile storage unit.